gwfedfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeover theend1
The 8th October, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the GWF's NXT brand, which will be NXT Takeover The End at GWF's NXT Arena. Kick Off Show Summary The first match of the kick off show would see tag team action as the NXT Tag Team Titles wouldd be on the line as Beer Money would Challenge Lucha Lucha FFS, so which team would pick up the win, would it be a veteran team of Beer Money or the team who recently picked up the titles Lucha Lucha FFS? Next on the kick off show would be more tag team action as the NXT Women's Tag Team Titles would be on the line as Nia Jax and Emma would challenge Minks and Kaitlyn Owens and after the controversy from the week before this would be an extreme rules match but how would that effect the match and who in the end would walk out champions? Main Show Summary The show would kick off with Mazz Freeway as he had some words with the VisaVillians and assuring the fans that NXT would not be deleted and that he had a plan and that his partner would shock the world. The first match of Takeover The End would be for the NXT Championship as Danny Amorous would challenge Jay Masters and with no one expecting Danny to get this far could he pull off another huge upset and become champion or would Jay Masters prove why he is champion and defeat yet another opponent? Next on Takeover The End would be for the NXT Women's Championship as Destini Diamond would challenge Sasha Banks for the championship and with the rivalry these two have had and the way the title has gone between them what would happen and who would be champion when it was all said and done? Following that would be for the NXT TV Title as former champion Tyler Jordan challenged Lyam Wolf inside a steel cage, so could Tyler Jordan get revenge and the title back or would Lyam Wolf yet again beat Tyler and keep his championship? Next on Takeover The End would be Singles action as Gay Gotch would be taking on Samoa Joe who had a new side to him but the big question was would it help Samoa Joe to a win or would Gay Gotch pick up a huge win? Finally came the main event which would determine the fate of NXT as the VisaVillians would battle Mazz Freeway and a mystery man but who was the mystery man and when the dust cleared and it was all over would NXT be safe or was it set for deletion? Matches ; * Match 5 (Control of NXT) ' Mazz Freeway & ??? v The Visavillians' * Match 4 Samoa Joe v Gay Gotch ' * Match 3 (TV Title steel cage match) ' Lyam Wolf © v Tyler Jordan * Match 2 (Women's title match) ' Sasha Banks © v Destini Diamond' * Match 1 (NXT Title match) ' Jay Money © v Danny Amours' Kick Off show: * Match 2 (Women's Tag Team Title) ' Minks & Kaylin Owens v Nai Jax & Emma' * Match 1 (NXT Tag Team Title) ' Lucha Lucha © v Beer Money' Other on-screen talent Also see *NXT External links *GWF on Twitch